


Blurred are the stars

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: We are creatures of dreams [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Creatures, Don’t copy to another site, Dreams, Gen, Harmless creatures, Nightmares, Purple, Random - Freeform, black/dark blue, pretty much, rat-like hands but fuzzy, this is why you have gaps missing in dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Had the first sentence of this stuck in my head. Ori-kunn and I discussed it and came up with this concept, so I wrote it out.





	Blurred are the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Had the first sentence of this stuck in my head. Ori-kunn and I discussed it and came up with this concept, so I wrote it out.

There’s breathing in the rafters.

And movement echoing through the walls. 

Were there rats? But. . .it sounded too big.

There’s eyes in the darkness, against the blurred movement of stuck-on stars. 

The shadows are black to blue with depths of purple in between.

Children dream, and small, black eyes watch. A cloud forms and they snatch with little hands a small piece for themself, for they do not sleep, and therefore cannot dream.

They snatch a piece for themselves, gently, harmlessly.

There’s breathing in the rafters and a little boy can’t sleep. He has heavy, round glasses set on his face, though it doesn’t help in the dark. His flashlight is dead and he shakes and quivers with the after-thought of a nightmare.

The creature has slipped under the bed, shaken from snatching a dream too dark. It sits, and purrs without sound; silent chirps ease the boy in the dark until, later, he settles back to sleep.

The creature scrabbles back up the walls, clinging to falsely lit stars, and settles into the rafters once more.


End file.
